Duel Academy Legacy
by TheFinalBladez
Summary: Following the success of a certain Slifer Red Duelist, Duel Academy once again opens its' doors to hopeful duelists. Will you join the adventure, as our heroes duel their way throughout the course of the Academy, with a wish of being the next King/Queen of Games firmly in their minds? Rated T for Strong Language, Gore and Sexual Implicity in later chapters.


**A/N:** _A story I attempted to created a few years ago, I have since learnt from my mistakes, and can hopefully produce a better read now. OC Submissions will be open for a limited period of time, and you will find the OC sheet at the end of this chapter, as well as on my profile._

* * *

 ***Duel Academy, The Duel Exam Halls***

Row upon row of seats enclosed the dueling fields, where hopeful Examinees tried their luck against the formidable proctors, clinging onto the possibility of entering the same prestigious Duel Academy that was able to elevate one of it's students to become The King of Games. Amongst the crowd, like it had been for that same duelist, snobbish Obelisk Blues stared holes into the rookies, an air of confidence and self-supremacy easily evident around them.

The boy, decked in perhaps the most casual clothes one could imagine (a black t-shirt, plain blue jeans and black trainers), seemed himself laid back, as he entered the Hall. He was to go to Field A-3, where he would challenge the Proctor and hopefully secure a place in the Academy. He began his descent to the Field, and there he saw his proctor. A man, somewhere between 40 to 50 years of age, with a beard longer than this sentence that was riddles with age, and a matching pair of grey robes. Alex Hart, the hopeful student, couldn't help but laugh at the man's appearance, but quickly shoved his fist in his mouth, so as not to trigger the man.

The Proctor, known as Garry Smith, stepped forward, taking his place at the field. Alex did the same, on the opposing end.

 **Garry - " _Let's duel, kiddo! Show me you deserve to join us."_**

 **Alex - _"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this underway!"_**

Both Duelists equipped their Duel Disks, and each drew 5 Cards. Alex stared at his hand, and observed the examiner doing the same.

 **[GARRY:4000LP]**

 **[ALEX:4000LP]**

 **Garry - " _I'll start us off! My turn...Draw!*"_**

Garry took another card from the top of his Deck, placing it in his hand. Grumbling, he slammed a card down into a monster zone on his disk.

 **Garry - " _Start trembling, kiddo, I summon Stone Age Destroyer [LVL 4/ATK:2000/DEF:1100] to my field in Attack Mode!"_**

 _A knight in a full set of armour created purely from stones appeared on Garry's field, wielding a stone mace._

 **Garry - _"I'll set 2 cards facedown, and end my turn!"_**

 **Alex -** ** _"My turn then, DRAW!"_**

 **[ALEX'S HAND]** _ **MIRROR FORCE, POLYMERISATION, SHADOW GUARDIAN, SHADOW EMPEROR - KAGE, TWIN TWISTER, SHADOW STONE OF CREATION**_

 **Alex - _"I'll start of by activating a spell card from my hand! TWIN TWISTER!"_**

 _A tornado appeared besides Alex, spinning violently, with an occasional clap of thunder. This earned a low growl from the proctor._

 **Alex - _"Now, by discarding a card, I can destroy two of your face down cards! I discard 'Shadow Stone of Creation' !"_**

 _Sliding the card into his graveyard, the tornado advanced, wiping out the two face downs,_ _as Garry's facedowns, Dimensional Prison and Mystical Space Typhoon were both destroyed._

 **Alex -** _ **"And that's not all, because the card I discarded has a special effect! When it's sent to the graveyard from my hand,field or deck by a card effect, it allows me to Special Summon any Level 4 Monster from my deck, as long as it contains "Shadow" in it's name! And my intended card does! I SUMMON SHADOW KNIGHT! [LVL 4/ATK:1900/DEF:1000]"**_

 _A shadow wisp flew over the field, as body parts began to sprout from it, until eventually, a knight clad in pure black armour appeared, along a black dragon spear. It also had a red visor over it's helmet._

 **Garry -** _ **"Oh great, another new generation deck? No matter, your monster is still not as strong as mine, fool! I think nothing of it."**_

 **Alex -** _ **"You may think that's that's not much, but I chain my Shadow Knight's effect! When it's Special Summoned, I can summon all copies of it to my field from my hand or deck. And I will!"**_

 _Two more of the creature appeared, taking shape in the same fashion._

 **Alex - _"Now then, I activate POLYMERISATION! You know what this card does, so here comes trouble!"_**

 **Garry - _"Of course I know what it does, I'm a Proctor..."_**

 _Polymerisation appeared, it's cover art whirling, with all 3 Shadow Knights doing the same._

 **Alex - _"I FUSION SUMMON SHADOW CHAMPION! [LEVEL 10/ATK:4000/DEF:4000]_** _ **TO MY FIELD IN ATT-"**_

 **Garry - "I was hoping you'd do that...MY MONSTER EFFECT ACTIVATES! By tributing itself, I can negate a Special Summon during either players turn, and banish all cards involved in it's Special Summon, but I have to pay half of my Lifepoints. No matter though... I'll do so!"**

 _In the same instant a towering shadowy figure, similar to the knights before, but with dark blue eyes appeared, Stone Age Destroyer lunged at it, slamming itself and the creature with the mace, both cards shattering on the field._

 **[GARRY:2000LP]  
**

 **[** **ALEX:4000LP]**

 _It was now Alex's turn to growl, and he did so, setting a card face down._

 **Garry - _"Just now, you tried to woo me with a combo... I'll show you how it's actually done! I DRAW!"_**

 _Garry observes his hand, smiling._

 ** _Garry - "Alright, here we go... I summon Stone Age Summoner [LVL 2/ATK:100/DEF:100] to my field, and activate it's effect, tributing it to bring forth STONE AGE DRAGON [LEVEL 8/ATK:3000/DEF:0] from my hand!"_**

 **Alex - " _That's one big-ass dragon..."_**

 _A Mage, in rocky robes, briefly appears, before shattering; A dragon, whose scales were pure stone, takes it's place on the field._

 **Garry - _"I activate my spell, STONE CLONE, which simply allows me to target a card on my field, and summon a "STONE TOKEN" with the same attack, defence, level and effect as it! And so I will!"_**

 **Alex - " _That's two big-ass dragons..."_**

 _A giant rock cube appeared near the dragon, slowly morphing into it's shape._

 ** _Garry - "I enter my battle phase now...I'll attack you directly with STONE AGE DRAGON!"_**

 _The Dragon sliced at Alex, knocking him back._

 **[ALEX:1000LP]**

 **[GARRY:2000LP]**

 **Garry - _"Try again next year, kid, as my STONE CLONE ATTACKS YOU DIRECTLY!"_**

 _The cloned dragon swept down at Alex, and a huge explosion was heard, followed by smoke filling the field._

* * *

 **A/N:** _Cliff-hanger! You mad? For those eagle-eyed readers, it's not much of one, but, I figured 1000 words for the first chapter should be fine. Here's the part you've been looking for, the OC Sheet!_

 **NAME -  
GENDER-  
** **APPEARANCE -  
** **DORM -  
** **CHARACTER -  
** **DECK**-  
OTHER***-**

 *** - While the new rulings state that the first duelist shouldn't draw, I find this a dumb rule, therefore, it is invalid!**

 **** - This can be done be either stating the deck type [if so, I will use the YuGiOh Wikia as a reference], sending a screenshot, or, especially for custom decks, writing each of the cards, with attack, defence, level and effect clearly visible.**

 ***** - Any relevant information to the character that was not already included.**


End file.
